te amo mas allá de mi misma
by Rosella Black
Summary: si amaras a alguien ¿le pertenecerías? ¿seria acaso él/ella de tu propiedad? hay veces que amar no se demuestra con guardar ni proteger, sino con dejar ir. amolden esta historia al persona de crepúsculo que más les guste


La trama es miiiia y no permito su publicación en ningún otro sitio.

He aquí la historia un poco personal que ustedes pueden aplicarla a cualquier personaje de twiligth

Había una vez dos amigos que se encontraron en la escuela por casualidad y nunca más se volvieron a separar, aun en la distancia. Que lograban pensar igual de una forma que al resto daba miedo. No eran iguales ni remotamente perfectos.

Ella, mucho más detallista que él se fijo un día en lo diferente que era él en relación al resto de los hombres, lo observó, realmente lo vio y vio a un buen hombre; en sus modales, en su forma de hablar, en fin, le agrado lo que vio, a un hombre como pocos y se lo tuvo en cuenta.

Con el tiempo ella seguía reconociendo en el sus virtudes y a la vez sus fallas, pero le perdonaba lo malo porque lo bueno era superior. En cambio él nunca prestó atención de verdad y nunca realmente la observó aunque ella se esforzó por mostrarle quien era, lo bueno y lo malo aunque todos decían que solo tenía que mostrar lo bueno. Ella no escuchó y continuó a su lado sabiendo que él era ciego a ella aunque ella lo veía todo de él.  
Ella se esmero en enseñarle a ver y resultó que él aprendió. Pero aunque la vio, su corazón no estaba convencido de ser de ella, porque estaba acostumbrado a ella, sino que se encantó con el brillo de alguien más, y ella tubo que ver que él aprendía a ver, pero a alguien más y aun así ella estuvo junto a él.

Pasaron los días y ella lo observó y vio que era infeliz. Decidió ayudarlo aunque le dolía y aunque todos decían que era una tonta aun así lo hizo, porque lo amaba.

Vio las caras de lastima de los que lo habían notado y sufrió. Pero cuando le veía a él sonreír todo valía la pena y observó a la mujer que él había elegido

Eran parecidas, pero tenían pequeñas diferencias y ella se dijo

solo me costaría cambiar un poco y él podría elegirme-

Pero vio quien era y cual era su historia. Ella estaba orgullosa de en quien se había convertido y aunque lo amara, él no la había elegido así como ella era. Entonces simplemente no podría ser

me mentiría a mi misma -de dijo

¿sería capaz de rendirme ante un hombre de esta forma?- se preguntó y la respuesta fue no.

Así que lo ayudó hasta que la mujer se fijo en él, la ayudó a verlo realmente y sin querer se volvió su amiga. Solo estuvo conforme cuando los dos se amaron realmente.

Un día cualquiera su amigo le dio las gracias él vio, realmente la observó, y vio la verdad. La verdad que siempre estuvo ahí. Iba a decir que lo sentía y ella lo paró y le dijo

¿eres feliz?

El respondió que no, que no si ella estaba triste. Ella le dijo que no estaba triste

Porque eran amigos, casi hermanos, El no la amaba de la forma que ella a él, pero la quería, su corazón la tuvo en cuenta como ella realmente era aunque no como ella a él. Pero que no cambiaria por él. Que cuando había llegado a ese punto donde debía decidir no se había rendido, lo amaba, porque lo segía amando pero por amarlo no había podido ser egoísta y lo había ayudado a ser feliz. Le había mostrado a él, a si misma y a mundo lo que su amor era capaz de hacer por él. Todo el mundo ahora admiraba su entereza al decidir, al estar con él, al ayudarlo. Pero nunca se admirarían tanto como ella misma se admiraba de haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes para no morir de dolor.

¿te ha impresionado? -le preguntó y él respondió que si.

Entonces ella le dijo que era feliz, que estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

Porque pasara lo que pasara él nunca la olvidaría, aunque no la amara como mujer la amaría más que a cualquier otra amiga.

te hice amarme más ¿no lo ves? -le preguntó ella con lagrimas en los ojos al verlo triste

no perdí, no me rendí y tú eres feliz, ¿no es eso de lo que se trata el amor?- preguntó

eso es exactamente- dijo él abrazándola- perdóname por ser un ciego- le rogó

te perdonó- ella respondió.

Y ella se fue.

y siguió su camino.

y encontró la paz.

Y él fue feliz cada día con la mujer que amaba, toda su vida.

y él nunca, jamás dejo de amarla como la mejor amiga que tuvo jamás, como la persona que le enseñó a amar.

Bueniiis he aquí un poco de mi corazón…jejejejeje aunque no lo crean llore cuando escribí esto. Es parte de mi historia, aunque el final es invención mía. Para amar hay que ser valiente y fuerte amigas mías.


End file.
